The College Life: It Goes There
by RissaIzDeBomb
Summary: The main 10 HSM characters are going to college. They don't know what to expect, they just know that it's a once in a life-time chance that will change their lives forever. The ultimate story filled with romance, drama, friendship, and the college life.


**_A/N- Well, I don't even know if you guy's remember me or not but if you do I'm back. I'm making my 2009 comeback! I'm going to delete all my stories and rewrite them to get a fresh start. As far as this story goes I really never got a good start in the first place. I did a lot of pre-writing, and I don't think I want to do that again. I'vedecided that I'm going to make this story involve the readers a lot. As far as the character goes I still want to give the readers parts and I really would love the readers ideas and opinions. So there will be a note at the bottom concerning the characters and what not. This trailer is NOT the same as the one before. It's been re-written._**

**

* * *

**

**Bold is the famous voice over guy. **_Italics are the actions. _Regular is just dialogue.

**10 friends ready to experience the excitement of the college life**

_Everyone gets out of his or her cars in the campus parking lot_

"This cannot be real," Troy says.

"It feels like just yesterday we were singing karaoke together," Gabriella says hugging him.

"I can't believe that I actually acknowledge you people," Sharpay huffs.

_Ryan rolls his eyes and lightly shoves Sharpay making her smile_

"Well it's nice to know that no matter how far we've come, Sharpay will always be a bitch," Chad smirks.

"All jokes aside, I've dreamed about this day since I've started high school. I'm happy I could share it with you guys," Taylor adds.

"Aww, mushy time! Group hug!" Zeke yells.

_They all embraced each other and savored the moment_

"We've been standing in this parking lot at least 10 minutes. My legs are tired, what the hell are we waiting for?" Jason questions.

"He's right we really should be leaving people are starting to stare," Kelsi laughs.

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but I'm ready for some fun!" Martha screams.

**They quickly learn that college isn't all fun and games as stress takes over**

_Shows clip of Taylor falling asleep in class _

"This is so hard! I don't know if I can do this Gabi!" Taylor cries.

_Shows clip of Taylor passed out_

**Even some of the fun and games aren't that fun**

_Shows clip of the girls walking into a party and gasping at the half drunk people_

_Shows clip of Chad on his knees throwing up outside _

**New friends are made**

"Hi, my name is Kelsi and these are my friends Martha and Sharpay."

_Shows clip of Martha hugging unknown girls_

**Old friendships will be tested**

_Shows clip of Troy and Zeke playing basketball roughly_

'You think you're such a big shot huh Troy?

_Zeke runs into him and knocks him over_

"Yo man calm down what's your problem?"

**Trust and friendship will be broken**

"Sharpay! You said you were over Troy!" Gabriella yells.

"I am Gabriella! Get over yourself!" Sharpay says back.

"That's not what Ryan said!" Gabriella yells.

**Relationships will sizzle**

"Will you marry me?"

_Shows clip of Jason and Kelsi making out on park bench_

"Mmm baby I love you so much," Chad breathes.

_Shows clip of Taylor and Chad in bed_

**And burn out**

"Ryan, just be honest. If you don't want to be with me, just say it!"

_Shows clip of Zeke crying _

_Shows clip of Taylor slapping Chad in the face_

**Fights**

_Shows clip of a group of people all bunched up fighting_

"You know I always thought you were such a sweet girl but you're a bitch like the rest of them!" Martha yells.

_Shows clip of Martha slapping unknown person _

**Parties**

_Shows clip of Troy and Chad dancing seductively with some slutty dressed girls _

"Sharpay this party is out of control!" Kelsi yells.

"Loosen up some Kelsi. Go make out with Jason or something," Sharpay slurs.

**Expect the unexpected**

"Gabi baby what's wrong?" Troy asks.

"I'm pregnant Troy!" Gabriella sobs.

Troy hugs her, "Baby don't cry!"

_Shows clip of Ryan with a gun in his hand_

**Think the unthinkable**

_Shows clip of unknown guy rolling a joint and giving it to Gabriella_

"No, this is wrong," Gabriella says.

"Relax, just take puff, it'll relieve all your stresses," the man whispers.

**It will leave you shocked**

_Shows clip of Kelsi posing nude for an adult magazine_

"Kelsi what the hell are you doing?" Ryan asks.

"Ryan please just leave me alone!" Kelsi cries.

"Why would you want to do this to yourself?"

"You don't understand. This is my only way to make money! My family is broke!"

_Shows clip of unknown person in pool of blood_

_Shows clip of car rolling off of a cliff _

* * *

_**A/N- I didn't want it to be too long so I didn't include the part that list who is starring. If it said unknown person or character then that means it's going to be one of the characters that I will create. Don't get too scared because I cannot bring myself to kill any of the original characters. I want to make this story like a real TV show. So this would be like a promo to get you to watch it. Your reviews will tell me whether or not to continue or not. I'm not going to write a story that nobody reads so please review and let me know what you think. Oh yeah, I know that more than likely everyone would probably not be going to the same college but for the sake of this story, they have to. Also like I said before I want a lot of reader participation, so if you have any cool episodes ideas feel free to pm or tell me in a review. I love to hear you guys' opinions. **_

_**One more thing is that I want reader participation in my characters. I always thought it would be cool to be in a story that you're reading with your favorite characters. So if anyone is interested in being cast a part then you can leave a message in the review with your e-mail or pm me signed in. I don't discriminate; I'm looking for all types of people. I know there was some people I talked to a long time about this but I don't quite remember so you should remind me. There really aren't any requirements; I just thought it was a cool idea. **_

_**Also this story is not just based around Chad and Taylor or Troy and Gabriella. It's about everyone in college, including the original characters and my own characters. This is romance, drama, friendship, and college life basically. I had received a review before that someone was like scared to read the story or something like that. Well it's not really a scary story lol. I'm not a fan of scaring people. It's rated M because of mature content but I'm not going to be like killing people off and severely injuring people every episode. I want it to be like real like, and sometimes shit happens. **_

**_This is just a little something to show you what's coming. Like I said I haven't even written it yet so I just had to guess at what I think I want in the story. So there's a lot more where this comes from. That is of course if people like it. _**


End file.
